The instant invention relates generally to picture frames. More specifically, it relates to a roll-on frame that can be applied by almost any one having normal use of their hands.
It is well known that to protect and preserve a photograph, document, picture or the like, a frame is provided. The frame must be the same size as the item or a mat must be used to compensate for size differences.
This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.